


Fish for Dinner

by lentranced



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 09:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17937578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lentranced/pseuds/lentranced
Summary: Aiden and Hana spend some time together by a lake.





	Fish for Dinner

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Max_The_Merc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Max_The_Merc/gifts).



> Kofi drabble for max-the-merc on tumblr.
> 
> If you enjoy my work, please consider buying me a coffee for a drabble (1 = 100-200 words, 2 = 2-300 words, and so on). It boosts my morale, makes me happy and gets you a bit of writing! ko-fi.com/mepmep
> 
> standard commissions info can be found on my blog, star--gal.tumblr.com

The sun sparkled against the edge of the horizon, melting into the blue of the ocean. Aidan shielded his eyes and set his fishing rod aside. The day had stretched on long. It felt like he had been here for hours. It felt like Hana had left to explore the lakeside weeks ago.

As if on cue, he heard footsteps behind him. A gentle rustling in the grass. Aidan turned.

Hana approached, grinning at him. She looked exhausted, a fist full of flowers with an additional few threaded into her hair.

"Did you catch anything worth eating?" she asked, setting the flowers down in his lap. She looked at the pile of fish beside him. "I think I could eat three of those."

She huffed out a breath and Aidan smiled.

"Want to help me start a fire?" he asked.

Hana nodded, smiling widely. "You’re seasoning the fish tonight."

Aidan beamed. He knew how much she loved his cooking, how much he loved these evenings they spent outside, exploring or huddled by the fire.

"I promise to make it a wonderful meal," said Aidan.

And he did. It tasted even better with Hana by his side.


End file.
